Descubriendo el pasado
by J. Aide-chan
Summary: Amu es una muchacha común y corriente (o eso creía ella), con una vida normal con su familia, hasta que un día ella, su hermana y sus primas se ven envueltas en varios accidentes, un hombre con traje, un viaje inesperado, una historia sobre ¿magia?, un nuevo mundo etc... Amu, Yaya, Utau y Rima descubrirán su verdadero pasado y descubrirán un nuevo mundo….
1. El sueño parte I

**hola a todos, esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste.**

_**Notas: en este fic Amu y Yaya son hermanas y Utau y Rima son hermanas y primas de Amu…. Ikuto y Nagihiko son hermanos y Kukai y Kairi son hermanos y primos de Ikuto (no se si se entienda)**_

* * *

Capitulo 1:

En una hermosa mansión, se encontraba en su cuarto una hermosa joven peli-rosa durmiendo tranquilamente, murmurando cosas como:

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y este candado? ¿Quiénes son ellos?...- hasta que de repente un grito resonó en toda la casa y provoco que la pobre chica se asustara y se callera de la cama

-AMU-CHIIIII- se escuchaba en los pasillos hasta que entre de golpe en una habitación adornado de color roca con negro y con detalles un poco góticos.

Amu POV

Estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente hasta que escucho un grito que me asusto y provoco que me cayera de la cama busque de donde provenía el grito o quien gritaba y me di cuenta que era mi hermana.

-¿YAYA SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE ESE GRITO?- pregunte saliendo de entre las cobijas que terminaron en el suelo al igual que yo.

-jejeje lo siento- contesto mi hermana asustada y riendo nerviosamente- pero dime ¿Qué hacías en el suelo?- pregunto inocentemente, mientras yo le daba un golpe en la cabeza

- nada solo que como el suelo estaba tan cómodo decidí tirarme en el- conteste sarcásticamente, mientras mi aura oscura nuevamente crecía.

-aaa, el de Yaya está muy duro y frio, Yaya quiere uno cómodo ¬3¬ - dijo hablando como siempre en tercera persona y haciendo un puchero.

-IDIOTA ¿QUE NO VES QUE POR TU CULPA ME CAY DE LA CAMA CON EL GRITOTE QUE DISTE?-le grite

-perdón amu-chi ^^U

-bueno está bien, ahora sí que querías?- le pregunte lo mas amablemente posible al ver que se iba y si me despertó fue para algo ¬¬.

-a cierto, Yaya venia a avisar que dentro de poco llegan sus tíos y primas-

-¡¿QUEEEE?!- grite, se me había olvidado que hoy llegan

-si y si no te apuras, mamá se enojara- dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

Me metí rápido al baño, a darme una ducha rápida… Oh pero que descortés soy, mi nombre es Yuiki Amu, tengo 16 años, tengo el pelo color extrañamente rosa hasta los hombros, ojos ámbar, piel blanca, mis amigas dicen que soy bonita y que tengo bonito cuerpo, aunque yo no les creo. La que acaba de salir es mi hermana pequeña Yaya, tiene 15 años, es un poco más baja que yo, aveces me pregunto ¿o soy muy baja o ella muy alta para su edad?; tiene el cabello naranja y siempre lo lleva peinado en dos coletas bajas, ella es un poco infantil a pesar de su edad.

En fin, el día de hoy nos visitaran mis tíos, que van a dejar a mis primas estas vacaciones aquí, por que como ellos se tienen que ir unos meses al extranjero por negocios, ellos son muy exigentes y dan un poco de miedo, y más si mi mamá ve que no estoy presentable me regañara. Me duche, salí y busque rápidamente algo para ponerme, me vestí y baje rápidamente por que ya había escuchado el timbre, me reuní con mi hermana Yaya, y mis padres que se me quedaron viendo con cara de pocos amigos por tardarme tanto. Una sirvienta regreso con mis tíos y mis primas atrás, ellas sonrieron al vernos, pero lo disimularon al ver a sus padres, después de saludarlos subimos a mi habitación, que es la mas grande.

Mis primas se llaman Utau y Rima Hoshina, Utau tiene la misma edad que yo, es alta, tiene el cabello largo, rubio, lo trae agarrado con dos coletas altas, tiene la piel blanca, sus ojos son de color morado, es delgada, alta y tiene buen cuerpo y es muy hermosa, su personalidad es fría con los que le caen mal y amigable con sus amiga (también familia); su hermana pequeña es Rima, es un año menor que nosotras también es muy hermosa, parece una muñequita de porcelana, por su piel blanca, su cabello largo hasta los tobillos y su pelo como doradito, sus ojos son ámbar, como los míos pero un poco mas oscuros, su personalidad es casi igual a la de Utau, solo que ella es un poco mas tenebrosa y fría con los demás. En las vacaciones siempre están con nosotras.

-hay chicas las extrañe un buen- dije emocionada mientras llegábamos a mi habitación.

-nosotras igual Amu- dijo Utau

-si- respondió Rima con tono aburrido como siempre, dijo sentándose en el suelo, todas hicimos lo mismo y formamos un circulo alrededor de un mesita con dulce y sándwiches que una sirvienta acababa de traer.

-oigan hay algo que les tengo que contar- les dije con seriedad.

-¿Qué es Amu-chi?- pregunto Yaya comiéndose los dulces.

-eh vuelto a soñar lo mismo pero ahora era con mas claridad y habían 4 extraños chicos.

-¿4 chicos?- preguntaron a la vez- ¿eran guapos?- preguntaron Yaya y Utau a la vez, provocando que Rima y yo le aventáramos unos cojines que habían cerca, y no empezamos a reir.

-No lo se, sus caras no se veían muy bien, solo vi su sombras, fue un poco diferente el sueño de esta vez.

-¿diferente?- pregunto Rima comiendo un sándwich, pero con tono serio.

-si, pero no puedo recordar muy bien de que trataba- respondí con sinceridad.

-¿y por que no ]Amu? sabes que esos sueños pueden decirnos algo porque ya van varias veces que pasa- pregunto Utau

-Lo que pasa es que cierta personita me despertó cuando nos iban a decir sus nombres- dije lanzándole una mirada asesina mi hermana, que se estremeció y temblo.

-Yaya ya se disculpo- dijo ella con tono inocente pero con un poco de miedo por las miradas que le lanzaba.

-pero no hay que tomarle mucha importancia, a lo mejor solo fue un sueño- dije al ver que se quedaban pensativas, asintieron no muy convencidas.

Fin de Amu POV

Las chicas decidieron olvidar el asunto y decidieron divertirse, jugaron, vieron películas, etc. Ya en la noche estaban viendo una película de terror cuando de repente se oyen unos pasos afuera. Las chicas aterradas decidieron acercarse a ver, se asomaron por el balcón, pensaron que a lo mejor eran unas sirvientas o los padres de Rima y Utau que ya se estaban yendo. Como la película les dio miedo decidieron platicar para dormirse, hasta que...

* * *

**Muchas gracias a tod s lo que haigan leido mi histroria (**_aunque creo que a nadie le gusto, por que esta muy fea) _

**porfa dejen Reviews, me interesa su opinion, se aceptan criticas y felicitaciones :P**

**Bueno eso es todo bye-bye**


	2. El sueño parte II

**hola :)**

**muchas gracias a sakuarui-chan y saku-chan ****_(les puedo decir asi)_**

**_que bueno que les aya gustado ^.^_**

**_bueno aqui la conti_**

* * *

Capitulo Anterior…

Las chicas decidieron olvidar el asunto y decidieron divertirse, jugaron, vieron películas, etc. Ya en la noche estaban viendo una película de terror cuando de repente se oyen unos pasos afuera. Las chicas aterradas decidieron acercarse a ver, se asomaron por el balcón, pensaron que a lo mejor eran unas sirvientas o los padres de Rima y Utau que ya se estaban yendo. Como la película les dio miedo decidieron platicar para dormirse, hasta que…

Capitulo 1: El sueño parte II

Hasta que Rima de repente se levanto y cerro la ventana y las cortinas, y les dijo que lo mejor sería dormirse ya.

Amu POV

Estábamos tranquilamente hablando hasta que Rima se levanto sin decirnos nada y cerro la ventana y las cortinas, le preguntamos por qué, pero ella solo nos dijo que tenía frio y que ya era muy tarde y lo mejor era dormir, pero se notaba muy nerviosa

Algo raro pasa aquí primero lo pasos y luego esto, la verdad desde hace rato siento que alguien nos está observando porque a lo mejor es mi imaginación, pero creo que Rima también lo sintió, hablare con ella.

Fin de Amu POV

Utau POV

No entiendo la actitud de mi hermana, desde salimos de la casa se ha estado comportando extraño, en el auto ella iba leyendo un manga de chistes, se notaba algo ansiosa, seguro es porque no las ha visto en mucho tiempo o le andaba del baño jejeje; yo iba escucha música y viendo por la ventana, es un camino largo, pero algo llamo mi atención y eran 3 sombras que corrían muy rápido, fue por unos instantes pero estoy segura que eran 2 personas corriendo que estaban persiguiendo a un perro o un lobo, cuando llegamos le dije que fuéramos a pasear, pero ella no quiso, es raro por que siempre le gusta ir a ver lo jardines cuando venimos.

Y ahora que cierra la ventana de repente, la verdad yo la iba a cerrar por qué me sentía observada por alguien, creo que ella también, creo hablare con ella y le diré lo de la sombras, si será lo mejor. También hablare con la demás para ver si ellas también se dieron cuenta, porque Yaya se estremeció y Amu se quedo pensativa.

Fin de Utau POV

Yaya POV

Hay que bueno que Rima-tan cerro la ventana, porque como Yaya se sentó enfrente de la ventana, de repente sintió un escalofrió, también sentía miradas, pero lo que preocupa a Yaya es que Rima-tan se veía nerviosa, Yaya tiene que hablar con ella, cree que ella también lo sintió y ya desde hace rato se comporta raro.

Fin de Yaya POV

Rima POV

No pero desde que salí de la casa siento como que alguien me observa, voltee a todos lados, pero no había nadie, en el auto escuche y sentí que alguien nos llamaba, alce la vista para ver si eran nuestros padres pero no y las voces eran diferentes, a lo mejor Utau no escucho por que traía lo audífonos puesto y hasta mi lugar se escuchaba un poco la música de tan fuerte que estaba, por eso decidí ignorarlo, pero también vi algo del lado de Utau que pasaba corriendo rápidamente, pero no distinguí que era, estaba muy ansiosa por llegar, porque no me gusta sentirme observada, cuando llegue, mi hermana me pregunto si quería ir a dar un paseo, para darle tiempo a Amu, seguro se quedo dormida otra vez, iba a decirle que sí, pero nuevamente vi esas sombras y mejor decidí entre, no valla ser algo malo.

Cuando llegamos saludamos a mis tíos, nos subimos al cuarto de Amu, ella nos dijo que había vuelto a tener ese extraño sueño, ya lo ha tenido varias veces, yo quería saber cómo eran, para ver si se parecían a la sombras que vi, como Yaya y Utau también se pusieron pensativas ella dijo que mejor no le diéramos tanto importancia y pues nos pusimos a ver películas, comer golosinas, etc.

Ya en la noche cuando estábamos viendo una película de terror y se escucharon unos pasos afuera, nos asomamos y no había nadie, pensamos que eran mis papas que hasta apenas se iban o unas sirvientas. Como no dio miedo la película, a mi no tanto, pero como no tenia sueño platicamos, volví a sentir esa sensación de ser observada y como estaba sentada enfrente de Yaya (seguían en circulo), y la ventana estaba atrás de ella vi 4 personas paradas en un árbol que estaba cerca del balcón de Amu, me levante inmediatamente y cerré la ventana y las cortinas para que ya no nos vieran.

-¿Qué pasa Rima?- pregunto Amu.

-nada solo es que me dio frio- respondí intentando seguir con mi tono frio y tranquilo, pero creo que no lo logre.

-gracias Rima-tan, Yaya también tenía frio- dijo Yaya.

-de nada- dije sonriendo, las vi muy pensativas, creo que tengo que prepararme para un interrogatorio.

-chicas lo mejor es que nos duérmanos, ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño- dije fingiendo un bostezo.

-okey- dijeron todas, pero sus miradas decían mañana-hablare-con-ella.

En la noche la verdad no podía dormir, se escuchaban aullido, eso es raro, porque aquí no hay lobos o perros, y varios ruidos que provenían de afuera. Se escucho un estruendo muy grande, creo que nadie podía dormir porque era muy fuerte e inquietante.

-chicas están despiertas- pregunto Amu.

-si- respondimos todas.

-¿vamos a ver qué pasa?- pregunto Utau

-no, a lo mejor ya fueron a ver, lo mejor será que volvamos a dormir- dije yo, ¿a caso serán esas sombras la que hacen ese alboroto?

-pero Yaya no tiene sueño- dijo Yaya, me imagino que haciendo un puchero.

-ni yo- dijeron Amu y Utau a la vez.

-pues yo tampoco, ¿Pero qué más podemos hacer?- pregunte yo inocentemente intentando evadir el tema que pensé que sacarían.

-pues platicar- dijo Amu encendiendo la lámpara.

-¿sobre qué?-pregunto Yaya.

-pues yo quiero una explicación Rima- dijo Utau con seriedad.

-yo también- dijeron mis primas.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunte yo 'oh no hay viene'.

-tu bien sabe Rima, a nosotras no nos engañas- dijo Amu.

-sí, te has estado comportando raro desde la mañana- dijo mi "querida" hermana.

-está bien- respondí suspirando- lo que pasa es que desde hace rato eh estado sintiendo que alguien nos observa- dije con sinceridad.

-¡¿Tu también lo sentiste?!- preguntaron las 3 al mismo tiempo sorprendidas.

-shhhh, si y también me pareció ver 4 personas paradas en ese árbol- dije señalando el árbol afuera del balcón.

-¿cuatro?- pregunto Amu con incredulidad.

-si, ¿por?- pregunte sin darle importancia.

-piénsalo bien Rima-tan, en el sueño de Amu-chi también eran 4- dijo Yaya

-cierto, no lo había pensado- respondí yo.

-¿así que por eso te comportabas tan raro?- pregunto Utau.

-sí y también me pareció escuchar que alguien nos llamaba- le dije.

-pero yo no escuche nada- dijo mirándome raro y diciendo con la mirada ya-escuchas-voces.

-¿será porque traías los audífonos y la música a todo volumen?- pregunte sarcásticamente mientras ella reía nerviosamente.

-cierto yo en la ventana vi a alguien persiguiendo a un lobo- dijo ella.

-¿un lobo?- pregunto Amu.

-sí, yo también lo vi.

-pero si aquí no hay lobos- dijo Yaya medio-dormida, la verdad es que a mí también ya me estaba dando sueño.

-¿Qué sucede Amu?- pregunte al ver que se quedaba pensativa

-na-a-da- dijo tartamudeando, le quería preguntar qué sucedía pero me quede dormida.

Fin de Rima POV (al fin jejeje)

Amu POV

Me quede pensativa porque ya van como 2 veces que veo unos lobos por aquí, hace poco salí a pasear al bosque y me encontré uno, que me quería morder. Pero se alejan cuando estoy con otra persona (a excepción de Yaya). Al parecer Yaya y Rima ya se durmieron, porque ya no hablan.

-¿Qué pasa Amu?- pregunto Utau bostezando.

-nada, solo que tengo un mal presentimiento no sé porque- le respondí.

-yo también y lo que más me inquieta son lo de los lobos, por que en todas las veces que hemos venido aquí nunca había visto uno.

-sí y yo que vivo aquí tampoco los había visto, hasta hace unos días- dije recordando nuevamente lo que paso, se lo conté a Utau y me dijo que tuviera cuidado, porque tenía un mal presentimiento, al igual que yo.

Fin de Amu POV

Afuera se podía ver a 4 muchachos peleando contra unos lobos, cuando ahuyentaron a los lobos, suspiraron y fijaron su vista en la habitación donde se estaba quedando las muchachas y sonrieron.

-con que ya se dieron cuenta ¿eh?

-sí, creo que nos vieron cuando perseguíamos a ese lobo.

-creo que tenemos que ser más cuidadosos.

-si, por poco nos descubren, pero ya falta poco.

Era la plática que tenia esos extraños, se quedaron platicando unos instantes más, pero al ver lo primeros rayos de luz, y escuchar ruidos provenientes de la casa.

-creo que tenemos que irnos, volveremos mañana en la noche- dijo el que parecía ser el jefe.

-si- respondieron todos, mientras se alejaban.

….

* * *

**plis comente, me interesa saber su opinion.**

**nuevamente gracias a las que comentaron, espero que este cap tambien les guste**

**bye-bye**


	3. El sueño parte III

**hola **

**que bueno que les aya gustado XD**

**aqui les traigo la conti y la ultima parte del capitulo 1 (****_creo que va a tener muchos)_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El sueño parte III**

Yaya POV

Mientras Yaya estaba platicando con las chicas, a Yaya le dio sueño y se quedo dormida.

**_Inicia el sueño_**

_Cuando Yaya se despertó se encontró con un lugar hermoso, estaba en medio de un bosque, Yaya se encontraba sola y tenia un poco de miedo. _

-¿eh? ¿Yaya? ¿eres tú?- pregunto confundida, mientras aparecía de detrás de unos arbustos

-si, soy yo Rima-tan- le dije para que se tranquilizara, ya que se notaba muy nerviosa

Fin de Yaya POV (pero sigue estando en el sueño)

Rima POV

_Cuando me desperté, estaba en un extraño lugar, no recuerdo haber llegado hay. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estábamos platicando en el cuarto de Amu, Yaya se quedo dormida y unos instantes después yo, no sé como llegue aquí, ¿Y dónde estarán las demás?_

_-¿Dónde estoy?- escuche una voz,_

_-¿eh? ¿Yaya? ¿Eres tú?- pregunte al reconocer su voz, fui hacia ella_

_-sí, soy yo Rima-tan- se notaba confundida al igual que yo._

_-¿Y Utau y Amu?- pregunte al no verlas junto a ellas._

_-no sé, cuando Yaya se despertó no estaban- dijo Yaya_

_-ah, te parce si las buscamos- le pregunte, lo mejor es estar juntas_

_-si- me dijo ella mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada._

Fin de Rima POV

Utau POV

_Después de que se quedaran dormidas Yaya y Rima, Amu y yo platicamos, pero como ya era muy tarde nos dormimos. Cuando desperté vi muchos arboles rodeándome, y a lo lejos unas voces que me llamaban._

_-Utau!- cuando me di la vuelta vi que era mi hermana y Yaya_

_-¿y Amu?- les pregunte al no verla con ellas_

_-no lo sé, las estábamos buscando- dijo Rima_

_-sí, hay que seguir buscando, a lo mejor está cerca- dijo Yaya con tono serio, me imagino que esta preocupada por su hermana, al igual que yo._

_Seguimos buscando, nos paramos arriba de una colina y vimos algo rosa que estaba cerca de un lago inspeccionando el lugar, fuimos hacia ella, nos paramos atrás de ella, le ibamos a hablar pero el lugar nos distrajo y al igual que Amu vimos alrededor._

Fin de Utau POV

Amu POV

_Estuve platicando con Utau, hasta que nos dimos cuenta y eran las 2 de la mañana, apagamos la luz y nos dormimos._

_Estaba en un lugar desconocido, era como un bosque, rodeado de hermoso arboles, flores de todo tipo, y un lago; de alguna forma sentí que hace tiempo ya había estado aquí, sentí la presencia de alguien, cuando me voltee vi a Yaya, Utau y Rima, que estaban examinando el lugar con la mirada_

_-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Utau, que fue la primera que se dio cuenta de que yo había volteado._

_-no lo sé- respondí- pero este lugar se me hace bastante conocido, pero no logro saber de qué. _

_-si, a mí también me pasa así- dijo Rima colocándose a mi lado._

_-y a mi- dijeron Yaya y Utau a la vez, mientras ellas también se acercaban a mí._

_-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- les pregunte, la verdad no recordaba nada- lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos platicando en la noche y después nos dormimos- les dije._

_-¿entonces esto es un sueño?- pregunto Yaya con incredulidad_

_-al parecer si- le respondí- pero no entiendo como se ve tan real y podamos soñar lo mismo._

_-sí y la otra pregunta seria ¿Cómo despertar?- dijo Rima- a lo mejor no es un sueño y simplemente no recordamos que paso._

_-a lo mejor y si- dijo Yaya_

_-¿les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta para reconocer masomenos donde estamos?- pregunto Utau volviendo a inspeccionar el lugar._

_-si- respondimos todas._

_Como caminamos mucho nos cansamos, había un pequeño manantial cerca y nos acercamos a beber agua, escuchamos pasos que venían hacia nosotras, llegaron 4 personas, pero extrañamente no les pudimos ver las caras, nosotras nos asustamos e intentamos alejarnos antes de que nos vieran, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque una voz dijo:_

_-tranquilas no se asusten- dijo la voz de al aparecer un chico._

_- no les aremos nada- dijo otro chico_

_-ah bueno, pero ¿Quién son?- preguntamos las 4 a la vez._

_-muy pronto lo sabrán- dijeron los también a la vez_

_-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Utau._

_-estamos en….- no pudimos escuchar lo demás porque cada vez se escuchaban mas distantes y el lugar poco a poco iba desapareciendo, y se escuchaba una voz conocida que nos llamaba._

**_Termina el sueño._**

-¡Amu, Utau, Yaya, Rima despierten!

-¿eh?- dijimos todas despertando.

-uf hasta que por fin despiertan, si que tienen el sueño pesado, llevo como 15 minutos tratando de despertarlas- dijo mi mamá.- ¿no me digan que se durmieron tarde?- dijo mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-jejeje- reímos nerviosamente.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Utau bostezando.

-son las 6 a.m- dijo mi mamá

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué nos despiertas tan temprano?- preguntaron- Yaya y Rima a la vez

-sí, ¿Por qué?, nosotras nada mas hemos dormido 4 horas- le dije a mi mamá pero Utau me tapo la boca y las otras se me quedaron viendo como diciendo "cállate".

-¿eh? ¿4? ¿Se durmieron a las 2?- pregunto mi mamá, ups creo que si escucho.

-no mami como crees, ¿para qué venias a buscarnos?- le pregunte intentando cambiar el tema.

-ah cierto, dice tu papá (el de Amu) que bajen, tiene que hablar con ustedes 4- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-uf- suspire, que bueno que funciono mi plan.

-¡Amu! por poco la riegas- dice Utau mirándome con reproche.

-sí, oigan ustedes también tuvieron un sueño raro anoche- pregunte al acordarme del extraño sueño que había tenido.

-¿uno de un bosque?- pregunto Rima.

-sí.

-Yaya también lo soñó.

-y yo, fue raro, se veía tan real- dijo Utau.

-sip, lo mejor sería que bajemos, o si no mi papá se enojara- dije yo.

Ya en la sala nos reunimos con mi papá, mi mamá y mis tíos...

* * *

**disculpen por lo corto que esta, es que ya queria pasar al cap 2 y no se me ocurria que poner.**

**bueno bye-bye**

**P.D: esperare sus Reviews, me interesa mucho su opinion.**


	4. El viaje parte I

**hola :)**

**disculpen el retraso, pero aqui esta la conti**

**muchas gracias por su comentarios.**

* * *

Ya en la sala nos reunimos con mi papá, mi mamá y mis tíos.

-¿Si no eran sus papas entonces que serán los pasos que escuchamos en la noche?- les pregunte en voz baja para que solo ellas escucharan.

-no lo sé, a lo mejor eran unas sirvientas o ellos yendo a un cuarto- dijo Rima con un poco de duda.

-sí puede ser eso- dijo Yaya.

-sí- estuvo de acuerdo Utau.

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa niñas?- pregunto mi padre.

-no, nada, solo les preguntaba si sabían a que nos citaste tan temprano- dije yo diciendo lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-a sobre eso, por favor siéntense- dijo mi tío.

Las 4 tomamos asiente en un sillón grande a lado de donde estaban sentados mis tíos y enfrente de mis padres.

-como ustedes ya saben nosotros nos vamos de viaje cada que hay vacaciones- empezó mi tía.

-aja- dijimos nosotras.

-pero en está ocasión, nuestro viaje va a durar más.

-¿más? ¿Cuánto?- preguntaron rima y Utau a la vez con un poco de duda y emoción que intentaron disimular.

-1 año- dijo mi tío

-¿1 año?- preguntamos a la vez las cuatro- ¿Por qué tanto?

-porque hubo un problema en la empresa de E.U y tenemos que arreglar unos negocios en otros países.

-ah.

-y lo otro de lo que queríamos hablarles es que nosotros nos vamos con ellos- dijo mi mamá

-¿Por qué?- preguntamos yo y Yaya

-¿Por qué nuestra empresa también necesita arreglar unos asuntos en otros países?- dijo mi papá

-ah- volvimos a decir

-y lo que les queríamos preguntar es ¿se quieren quedar o ir con nosotros?

-pues si van a ir a otros países lo mejor será que nos quedamos- razone yo

-sí y además no podemos ir de un lado a otro si tenemos que ir al escuela- dijo Utau.

-sí, ese es el problema pero ¿con quién se van a quedar?- pregunto mi mamá

-pues nos podemos quedar solas, no nos va pasar nadar, ya estamos grandes- dijimos las 4 al mismo tiempo.

-bueno está bien confiamos en ustedes- dijeron mis papas y mis tíos.

-gracias- respondimos nosotras.

-¿pero cuándo se van?- pregunto Utau.

-mañana en la noche- dijo mi papá.

-bueno ahora váyanse a cambiar para poner desayunar- nos dijo mi mamá al ver que seguíamos en pijama.

-si- dijimos todas y subimos a mi cuarto.

Ya en mi cuarto empezamos a escoger la ropa que nos íbamos a poner, Yaya se fue al suyo arreglarse, y Rima y Utau como trajeron sus maletas estaban aquí, se quedaron, en lo que Utau elegía su ropa me metí a bañar, creo que Rima se fue al cuarto de mi hermana para que no nos tardáramos tanto.

Después de que estuvimos listas, bajamos a desayunar, en la mesa estaban ya sentados mis papas y mis tíos y platicaban de quien sabe qué cosa, mientras una sirvienta les servía. Al sentarnos, nos como la mesa esta grande, nos sentamos en la otra esquina para que ellos pudieran platicar a gusto y nosotras igual.

Cuando acabamos de comer, como era el ultimo día en el que íbamos estar juntos antes de que se fueran (mis tíos y mis papas). Nos preguntaron que a donde queríamos ir, que iban a tratar de pasar todo el día con nosotras, pues decidimos ir a un parque de diversiones.

Nos fuimos en una limosina, los adultos hasta adelante y nosotras en la parte de atrás, como era un camino largo, para no aburrirnos empezamos a platicar, pero como nos habíamos dormido muy tarde y despertado temprano, nos quedamos dormidas y como estábamos tan cansadas no soñamos nada como la ultima vez (uf que alivio).

Cuando llegamos nos tuvieron que despertar, y tardaron un rato (creo que mi mamá tiene razón, tenemos el sueño pesado) bajamos todas somnolientas y parecíamos borrachas, Yaya casi se caía, pero Rima la agarro, nos reímos un rato.

Después íbamos juntas y agarrados del brazo, como todavía íbamos medias-despistadas, me tropecé con quien sabe que cosa, jale a Utau, Utau a Yaya y Yaya a Rima, en pocas palabras todas se cayeron encima de mi, mis padres, al igual que mis tíos estaban muertos de la risa mientras nos ayudaban a parar, la gente nada más se nos quedaba viendo, y nosotras un poco sonrojadas, pero riéndonos. Escuche unos risitas a lo lejos, voltee buscando de donde provenían, pero no, no se distinguía a nadie. Voltee a ver a las chicas y ellas igual estaban buscando algo con la mirada, me imagino que escucharon lo mismo.

Después de varios juegos, eran como las 2 de la tarde, decidimos subirnos a la montaña rusa, para demostrar que no éramos cobardes, como nos habían dicho mi mamá y mi tía. [N/A: esto me paso a mí con mis primos ^^U, pero quien nos dijo fue mi papá ¬¬] aunque la verdad si nos daba un buen de miedo.

-mmm creo que los asientos son de 2- les dije cuando ya estábamos en la fila formadas y ya faltaba poco para que nos tocara.

-sí- dijo Rima.

-¿Quién se sienta con quien?- dijeron Yaya y Utau con entusiasmo.

Rima y yo nos miramos e inmediatamente nos agarramos de brazo.

-yo con Amu/yo con Rima- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-ah bueno Yaya nos toca juntas- dijo Utau

-sí, pero Utau-chi no tienes miedo- pregunto mi hermana con un poco de miedo y a la vez entusiasmo (creo que es bipolar)

-pues sí, pero es emocionante- le respondió mi prima y las 2 se pusieron a dar brinquitos de alegría y entusiasmo.

-par de locas- susurramos Rima y yo viéndolas con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

La razón por la que me quise subir con Rima es simple, es un poco más seria que las demás, y no es tan gritona, volviendo al tema, nosotras nos pusimos casi hasta atrás para no sentir tan feo, mientras que las locas (Utau y Yaya) se pusieron casi hasta el frente.

-tengo miedo- me dijo Rima en un susurro agarrando mi brazo, cuando ya estábamos avanzando

-yo también- le dije, la verdad es que si, estaba muy nerviosa- ¡ya sáquenme de aquí!- dije cuando ya estábamos subiendo la primera subida, que es la más larga.

-ahhh-gritamos tan fuerte, que hasta nos dolió la garganta. Todo el camino fue así, grito y grito, hasta nuestro lugar se escuchaban los gritos de Yaya y Utau.

Cuando bajamos todos se nos quedaban viendo por nuestros gritotes, fuimos a donde nuestra familia estaba sentada, nos sentamos, en lo que se nos pasaba lo mareado nos compraron un helado.

Otra vez sentí una intensa mirada fijamente, pero decidí no darle importancia, pero me empezaba a incomodar un poco como ya se nos había pasado lo mareado, vi a las chicas y les pregunte con la mirada: ¿ustedes-también-sienten-que-alguien-nos-observa? Al ver que asentían, les susurre que mejor ya nos fuéramos de ahí, así lo hicimos y encontramos a nuestros padres saliendo de la helanderia, con 2 helados cada uno.

-¿Por qué están aquí? Ya íbamos para haya- dijo mi papá entregándome mi helado de chocolate (mi favorito) [N/A: el mio igual *.*]

-es que nos dio hambre ¿verdad?- dije volteándolas a ver, le invente una mentira rápida, pero en parte era verdad, porque ya eran como las 5 de la tarde y no habíamos comido nada [N.A: ¿Pues cuanto jugaron?]

-si- dijeron todas.

-ah bueno, cómanse sus helados mientras ordenamos ¿ok?- dijo mi madre.

-okey- contestamos nosotras.

Nos sentamos en donde habían 2 mesas juntas (somos muchos) y estábamos platican do, otra vez sentimos las miradas, volteamos en esa dirección y no habia nadie a excepción de las personas que pasaban y una mesa en donde estaban unos chavos siendo rodeados por un grupito de chicas, (que por cierto hasta aquí se oian los gritos de las chavas) [N/A: jajaja los chavos tienen buena vista y las chicas son unas escandalosas.]

Terminamos de comer, para no aburrirnos y como todavía teníamos tiempo antes de irnos, decidimos meternos a la casa embrujada, pero como había una filota nos tuvimos que formar y en nuestra espera empezaba a anochecer…

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado**

**voy a ver si al rato o mañana puedo subir la ultima parte del cap 2**

**bye-bye**


	5. El viaje parte II

**hola :Ddespues de mucho tiempo aqui esta la conti =3**

**espero que les guste, aunque es corta**

* * *

Capitulo Anterior...  
Nos sentamos en donde habían 2 mesas juntas (somos muchos) y estábamos platican do, otra vez sentimos las miradas, volteamos en esa dirección y no habia nadie a excepción de las personas que pasaban y una mesa en donde estaban unos chavos siendo rodeados por un grupito de chicas.

Capitulo 2: el viaje parte 2

Amu POV

Terminamos de comer, para no aburrirnos y como todavía teníamos tiempo antes de irnos, decidimos meternos a la casa embrujada, pero como había una filota nos tuvimos que formar y en nuestra espera empezaba a anochecer….

Cuando entramos, nos teníamos que meter en grupitos de 8, como éramos 4 nos metieron con unos chavos que iban atrás de nosotras, se me hicieron conocidos, pero no recordaba de que, eran muy guapos, uno tenia el pelo anaranjado y ojos verdes, otro era de pelo verde y ojos del mismo color, otro de pelo largo morado y ojos de color ámbar y el ultimo era de pelo azul zafiro y ojos del mismo color [N/A: wiii ya aparecieron =3] pero no pudimos preguntarles su nombre, ya que era nuestro tuno.

Estaba muerta del miedo, las chicas igual y ellos como si nada, al entrar nos estábamos abrazando, pero apareció un mono todo feo, tenia una capucha, y el rostro horrible "creo que hicieron un gran trabajo al maquillarlo" pensé al verlo, como apareció de la nada todas saltamos cuando dijo:

-no se agarren- dijo con voz terrorífica, que hiso que todas gritáramos, los chicos se reían disimuladamente de nosotras.

Avanzamos, íbamos grito y grito, y los monstruos nos perseguían, para mi ese paseo era interminable, por que cuando pensábamos que ya era la salida, era otra habitación peor-.-U

Pero cuando ya íbamos por el final (o eso creía yo), no se que paso, pero hubo un apagón, no podíamos salir y lo peor es que estábamos encerradas con esos monstros, nosotras gritamos, y buscamos a tientas una salida, pero no encontramos nada y terminamos en el suelo u.u

Como siempre cuando estábamos solas y había un apagón o algo por el estilo, nos abrazábamos (mis prima, mi hermana y yo) y pensé que era una de ellas al sentir que unos brazos me levantaban del suelo y me abrazaban. Por alguna extraña razón me sentí protegida y era una sensación cálida y conocida.

-¿Utau?- pregunte al notar que la persona que me abrazaba era alta y pensé que quizás era ella. Pero se escucho la vos de Rima.

-¿Amu?- preguntaron Yaya y Utau, la voz de Utau se escuchaba del otro extremo.

-¿Por qué tu voz se escucha tan distante, que no me estas abrazando?- pregunte.

-pero Utau-chi esta abrazando a Yaya- dijo mi hermana.

-no es cierto, me esta abrazando a mi- dijo Rima.

-ni que tuviera 6 brazos- dijo un poco ofendida.

-pero si eres un fenómeno- susurro Rima, pero todas alcanzamos a escuchar y nos empezamos a reír.

-jajaja muy graciosita Rima- dijo ella.

Seguimos riéndonos un rato, pero no sabíamos quien nos abrazaba, después de un rato voltee asía arriba, y me fije que no era Utau ni una de mis primas, si no uno de los chavos que había entrado con nosotras, me sonroje e inmediatamente baje la mirada disimulando y tratando de soltarme, pero no pude.

Despues de un rato las luces se encendieron nuevamente, pero me lleve el susto de mi vida, uno por que vi quien era el que me abrazaba (las demás estaban siendo abrazadas por los otros chavos) y dos por que cuando mis ojos se empezaron a acostumbrar a la luz, vi que algunos monstruos nos estaban rodeando, eran mas feos y terroríficos que los anteriores, y sonreían macabramente, poco a poco empezaron a llegar mas y nos rodearon.

Nosotras gritamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, y por un lado donde todavía estaba vacío corrimos, como yo era la ultima uno me agarro del brazo, por instinto le pegue y salí corriendo, quien sabe como llegamos a la salida pero el caso es que llegamos.

Cuando al fin salimos vimos como nuestros padres se nos acercaban preocupados y nos preguntaron si estábamos bien, para no preocuparlos mas decidimos omitir el caso de los monstruos y decir que estábamos bien.

-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde- dijo mi papá consultando el reloj.

-si- dijimos todas mientras nos dirigíamos al auto.

Cuando ya estábamos dentro, me senté a lado de la ventana, y pensé en lo que lo había pasado allá adentro, me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que Utau hablo.

-oigan ahora que lo pienso ¿Que habrá pasado con ellos?- pregunto

-¿ello? ¿Quiénes?- pregunto Yaya confundida.

-los que se metieron con nosotras- explico Rima.

-cierto, ahora que lo dicen no los vi salir- dije pensativa- pero seguro estarán bien.

-sip- dijeron Rima y Utau.

-pero si a Yaya le dio un buen de miedo- dijo mi hermana.

-jajaja yo también tenía miedo- dije riéndome.

-jajaja si, cuando entramos todas estábamos abrazadas, ni veía por donde iba- dijo Utau.

-pero ¿Por qué habrá sido el apagón tan de repente?- dijo Rima pensativa.

-no lo sé, pero creo que alguien lo hiso a propósito- le respondí.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué piensas eso Amu-chi?- pregunto Yaya.

-no se solo es una corazonada- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-y además…..- continuaba Utau, hasta que fue interrumpida por mi mamá.

-¿eh? ¿Qué dicen?- dijo mi mamá volteando a vernos.

-nada- respondimos todas al mismo tiempo con un poco de nerviosismo.

-¿siguen asustadas por lo que paso?- pregunto mi papá con tono burlón.

-no, bueno un poco- admitimos un poco avergonzadas.

-¿un poco? Si sus gritos se escuchaban hasta donde estábamos- dijo mi tío.

-pero ya nos calmamos- dijimos Rima y yo, mientras que Yaya y Utau asentían con la cabeza.

Después de un rato llegamos a la casa, era como las 5 de la tarde, para des aburrirnos decidimos dar un paseo, para llegar a nuestro lugar favorito que es como un pequeño castillo de cristal, con mesa, sillas, flores alrededor (N/A: no soy buena en las descripciones, pero es el Jardín Real :P).

Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos a tomar té y comer pastelitos mientras platicábamos [N/A: platican mucho ¿no?] y nos divertíamos, poco después de que se empezara a meter el sol, nos fuimos para que no se preocuparan por nosotras y para cenar.

Terminando de cenar subimos a mi cuarto, vimos nuevamente una película, pero esta no era de terror, ya habíamos tenido suficiente de eso.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos extrañamente temprano, nos vestimos y nos dirigimos al Jardín Real, pero..

* * *

**aqui esta un pequño adelanto:**

_-CORRAN- grite con todas mis fuerzas_

_-¿y esta carta?_

_-las encontrarmos- susurro una voz._

_-cambio de planes niñas, se iran con nosotros._

_-¿donde estoy?_

* * *

**Enserio disculpen la tardanza, lo que pasa es que estaba casticada y por lo de las calf. estuve ocupada :P**

**Espero que les aya gustado**

**plis comenten, me interesa mucho su opinion**

**muchas gracias por sus Reviews, espero que les guste. **

**me alegro que les guste, tratare de actualizar rapido y no la abandonare, no mientras las tenga a ustedes de lectoras :D  
**

**bye-bye**


	6. La carta y el viaje parte I

**hola :) **

**muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me alegro que les guste mi fic  
**

**disculpen la tardanza, pero es que estava un poco ocupada y no tenia tiempo de escribir la conti o subirla.  
**

**y pues hoy aproveche para subirla, aunque es poquito, pense que ya necesitaria subirla, por que ya me tarde mucho  
**

**bueno espero que les guste y que me perdonen por la tardanza**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos extrañamente temprano, nos vestimos y nos dirigimos al Jardín Real, pero….

Cuando estábamos en camino nos sucedieron cosas extrañas como cuando íbamos saliendo se cayó una maseta y casi nos caen a Utau y a mí pero Rima y Yaya nos jalaron a tiempo.

Después cuando ya íbamos a llegar, vimos sombras pasar entre los árboles, como estábamos distraídas no vimos ni de donde salió un lobo que cada vez se acercaba mas a nosotras, pero al darnos cuenta ya estaba a unos metros de nosotras.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Yaya aferrándose del brazo de Utau

-solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer en situaciones como esta- respondí yo con miedo al ver que estaba cada vez más cerca de nosotros y enseñando sus dientes afilados (colmillos, lo que sea)

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Utau y Rima.

-¡CORRAN!- grite con todas mis fuerzas y me eche a correr jalando a Rima con migo, ya que ella no es muy atlética; mientras las demás nos seguían y el lobo atrás de nosotras.

-¿Pero qué?- susurre al ver nuevamente a las sombras de hace rato, pero corriendo rápidamente en dirección contraria a la de nosotras.

-Amu no te distraigas- dijo Utau corriendo más rápido y jalándome al ver que me había detenido.

-si- después de tanto correr al fin llegamos, pero ya no nos seguían.

-uf que-e rá-pid-o lleg-amos- dijo Utau con la voz entrecortada, tratando de recuperar el aire

-s-i- dije yo de igual manera- nun-ca hab-ia corri-do tan-to.

-ni-yo- dijeron Yaya y Rima entrando al jardín y sentándose en la mesa.

-si ni corriste tanto, yo te iba jalando- le dije mientras me sentaba enfrente de ella y la veía con los ojos entrecerrados, ya nos habíamos recuperado de la corrida

-pero aun así uno se cansa, además tu sabes que yo no soy nada atlética- dijo con voz tranquila y aburrida.

-pues si- dije mientras serbia el té.

-chicas, ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Utau mientras señalaba el centro de la mesa, donde se encontraban una carta.

-no lo sé, no los había visto jejeje- dije mientras lo tomaba y empezaba a leer.

_Queridas Amu, Yaya, Utau y Rima._

_Seguramente e estarán preguntando quien soy o de quien es la carta, por ahora no puedo decirles, pero lo sabrán muy pronto, por ahora no puedo decirle por su seguridad. Ustedes no me conocen, pero yo si las conozco, a si que por favor confíen en mí. Quería pedirles que si podrían venir a verme, tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo importante, ya les eh pedido permiso a sus padres. Ah y en el sobre encontraras un boleto de avión. Por favor vengan lo más rápido que puedan. Nadie aparte de ustedes y sus padres pueden saber a dónde van, no permitan que nadie las siga, yo les explicare sus dudas y lo que ha estado pasando estos días, no puedo revelar mucha información porque puede llegar a manos de otra persona. Las estaré esperando, vayan a la dirección que está escrita adentro del sobre. _

_Atte.: I.M.R.M [N.A: más adelante sabrán quien es]_

-¿I.M.R.M? ¿Qué significara?- pregunto Utau.

-no sé, tal vez las iniciales de su nombre- le respondió Rima.- ¿pero las conocemos?, me suenan las iniciales pero no recuerdo a nadie ¿y ustedes?

Las 3 negamos con la cabeza pero tratamos de recordar y averiguar el nombre, por alguna razón me resultaba muy familiar.

-¿Qué será eso tan importante que tiene que decirnos?- pregunto Yaya después de unos segundos de silencio.

-no lo sé, pero menciono algo de ir a verla, ¿crees que sería conveniente confiar en ella?- les pregunte con un poco de desconfianza.

-pues creo que será lo mejor, dijo que resolvería nuestras dudas y pues son muchas- dijo Utau.

-además, primero le preguntamos a nuestros padres que si es cierto lo del viaje, ¿les parece?- propuso Rima.

-si- respondimos Utau y yo, pero Yaya no, la interrogamos con la mirada.

-pues Yaya cree que si es cierto- respondió ella.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- pregunto Utau.

-pues por qué adentro del sobre hay 4 boletos- nos explico mientras señalaba el sobre que estaba en la mesa.

-es verdad- dije mientras los sacaba y leía.- el lugar a donde vamos es a…

-shhhh- me callaron las 3 a la vez.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunte confundida.

-nadie se debe enterar, es secreto ¿recuerdas?- dijo Rima regañándome.

-cierto, pero no hay nadie- me defendí yo.

-de todos modos, hay que ser precavidas- dijo Utau.- mejor pásanos un boleto y nosotros lo leemos.

-ok- dije mientras se los daba, lo leyeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Hasta haya?- preguntaron ellas.- ¿Cómo llegaremos tan rápido?

-etto, ¿no para eso tenemos los boletos?- pregunte- y no griten, no estoy sorda.

-pues a veces parece- dijo Rima

-as dicho a veces…

-ya cállense, lo mejor será que vallamos a enseñárselo a nuestros padres.- me interrumpió Utau

-si- dijimos todas y salimos. Esta vez tomamos un atajo para llegar más rápido y evitar a los lobos.

Cuando llegamos ya estaba empezando a anochecer, todos estaban reunidos en la sala con las maletas a lado del sillón. Estaban muy serios y susurraban cosas que no llegue a entender.

-ellas tienen derecho, ya es tiempo de que sepan…- estaba diciendo mi padre, pero se detuvo al vernos y sonrio nerviosamente.

-¿saber qué?- preguntamos con duda.

-pues…- empezó mi papá.

-no es nada- dijo mi mamá.

-ah- respondimos restándole importancia.

-¿y esta carta?- pregunto mi tío al ver que mientras nos sentábamos la dejábamos en el centro de la mesa.

-no se, la encontramos en el Jardín Real- conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

Mi papá empezó a leer la carta, pero mientras más leía se iba poniendo más y más palido. Mi madre, al ver lo que sucedía tuvo curiosidad y cuando él la acabo de leer, se la quito y empezó a leerla en voz alta para que mis tíos escucharan.

-no puede ser ya llego- susurro mi tía.

-sí, pero tarde o temprano tendría que llegar- dijo mi mamá.

-cambio de planes niñas, se irán con nosotros.- dijo mi papá.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntamos muy confundidas.

-ustedes leyeron la carta ¿no es así?- pregunto mi tío dirigiéndose a nosotras e ignorando nuestra pregunta.

-sí- contestamos con sinceridad.

-y ¿saben lo que significa?- pregunto mi papá.

-no, pero solamente sabemos que una tal I.M.R.M nos busca para algo importante- respondió Utau.

-¿es cierto?- pregunto de la nada Rima confundiéndonos a todos, a si que nos explico- que ustedes lo sabían y habían dado el permiso.

-sí, pero no pensamos que sería tan rápido.- respondió mi mamá.

-si, según tengo entendido que lo tenían controlado- dijo mi tío.

-siento interrumpir, pero ¿nos podrían explicar que es todo esto?- pregunte con impaciencia.

-está bien- suspiro mi tía.- les contaremos todo.

-pero…- quiso interrumpir mi mamá

-pero nada, ya es tiempo de que lo sepan- dijo mi papá apoyando a mi tía.

Iban a empezar a hablar, ya era de noche, el clima estaba cada vez más frio y de lejos se escuchaba que alguien se nos acercaba.

-suban rápido por algunas cosas para el viaje- dijo mi mamá con desesperación.

-sí- respondimos, mientras íbamos rápido a nuestro cuarto, no entendimos nada, pero como se veía nerviosa obedecimos sin preguntar.

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto, Yaya y yo agarramos una mochila cada una y empezamos a empacar con ayuda de Rima y Utau, ellas no habían desempacado todavía desde que llegaron.

-eh, ¿pero qué ropa hecho?- pregunto Yaya.

-la que sea, pero rápido - dijo Rima echando ropa de Yaya a una pequeña maleta.

- si quieres luego te compras ropa o te prestamos- dijo Utau ayudándome con mi ropa

-bueno- dijo Yaya mientras guardaba sus blusas.

Fin de Amu POV

-las encontramos- susurro una voz que provenía de afuera.

-si- respondieron las otras.

Había 5 personas caminando poco a poco hacia la mansión, traían puesta una capucha negra y larga, no se les veían sus rostros, pero al parecer tenían la misma edad que ellas.

-Al parecer tuviste razón

-sí, ¿crees que era mentira?

-la verdad si, no confió mucho en ti, teniendo un hermana así.

-pero…

-¡ya cállense!, creo que se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-¿entonces que aremos?

-por ahora nada

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?

-porque ya se dieron cuenta de que estamos aquí, tenemos que ser más cuidadosas, hay que seguirlas pero de lejos.

-si- dijeron todas mientras se retiraban hacia el bosque, pero una tuvo una idea y todas decidieron seguirla….

* * *

**bueno bye-bye por que creo que mi mamá ya llego**

**P.D: espero que les aya gustado y plis dejenme Reviews  
**

**que me interesa mucho su opinion y como son vacaciones, tratare  
**

**de subir la conti mas rapido  
**

**bye-bye y ¡Feliz Navidad!  
**


	7. La carta y el viaje parte II

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen por desgracia o si no ya hubiera otra temporada :/**

* * *

Amu POV

Al terminar de guardar las cosas en nuestras maletas, bajamos al comedor para reunirnos con nuestros padres.

-¿ya estan listas?- pregunto mi padre al vernos bajar por las escaleras. Nosotras simplemente asentimos con la cabeza y llegamos hasta donde se encontraban.

-bueno es hora de irnos- dijo mi tío, todos nos levantamos y salimos.

Nos subimos a la camioneta de mis tíos, que estaba grande y cabíamos todos con facilidad. Nosotras 4 nos sentamos juntas y hasta atrás, yo me senté al lado de la ventana y recargue mi cabeza.

Estaba hecha un lio, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, me sentía insegura y muy confundida, pero al parecer no era la única, todas nos encontrábamos en la misma situación, pero lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar a que nos dieran una explicación.

Cuando pasamos por los arboles, que estaban cerca de la entrada, sentí que alguien nos estaba siguiendo y vigilando, pero no veía quien ni de donde, así que simplemente decidí ignorar esa sensación y tratar de entender el por qué mis padres y mis tíos se comportaban de esa forma tan extraña.

-¿Por qué se comportaran así?- escuche que Utau susurraba esa pregunto.

-Yaya no sabe, pero sea lo que sea, a Yaya le está empezando a dar miedo- dijo mi hermana.

-a mi también- le respondimos Rima, Utau y yo.

Nos quedamos calladas un rato, mientras sacábamos una cobija para taparnos, pues ya era de noche y empezaba a hacer frio.

-¿en qué piensas, Rima?- al ver que más pensativa se había quedado.

-nada- respondió rápidamente a ver que todas la observamos- bueno estaba pensando en que pareciese que ellos tienen miedo, como si supieran que algo malo va a ocurrir.

-no lo había pensado, pero creo que tienes razón-dijo Utau al ver que nuestros padres tenían un rostro de preocupación, angustia, miedo, etc.

-si- dijimos Yaya y yo.

Como ya era tarde, y todo estaba muy silencioso, nos quedamos dormidas, poco tiempo después empezamos a escuchar ruidos, la camioneta se detuvo, dos personas se bajaron, los ruidos aumentaron, así que abrí los ojos y vi a mi preocupada, con mi tía al lado.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte con voz somnolienta.

-nada vuelvan a dormirse- dijo mi mamá intentando ocultar el miedo en su voz. Volteé a ver a las chicas, trataban de ver hacia afuera, pero no podían ver nada porque estaba muy oscuro.

Estaba muy nerviosa pues tenía miedo y sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, baje la ventana y me asome para intentar ver en donde estábamos o a mi padre y a mi tío, un poco lejos de la camioneta pude ver 2 siluetas discutiendo de algo, tenían una espada en la mano y se apuntaban mutuamente, y cerca de ellos otras dos personas peleaban. Trate de agudizar mis oídos para poder escuchar que es lo que decían e identificar quien eran los que estaban cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dijo el que estaba de espaldas a mí e inmediatamente reconocí la voz de mi padre.

-Tu bien lo sabes- respondió el otro, con burla en su voz- al fin las encontramos y no las dejaremos escapar.-

Cuando dijo eso me sentí más inquieta de lo que ya estaba, me dio profundo miedo al sentirme atrapada, era una sensación desconocida pero a la vez algo en mi me decía que ya lo había experimentado antes. Mi padre y el otro sujeto empezaron a pelear.

Intente decir algo pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, sentí que algo me observaba desde lo más profundo de la oscuridad, pero tras unos segundos de observar constantemente en ese lugar vi como una silueta se acercaba poco a poco a mí, estaba toda vestida de negro y traía una capucha que no me dejaba ver su cara, conforme se acercaba empecé a sentir frio, mis manos temblaron un poco y me agarre fuertemente en el marco de la ventana para evitar el temblor.

Escuche un ruido atrás de mi, volteé y vi a mis primas, Rima estaba a mi lado de rodillas arriba del sillón viendo por el parabrisas de atrás, Utau a lado de ella pegada en la ventana viendo algo que no pude distinguir, Yaya estaba abrazando a mi mamá; me di cuenta de que nadie se había dado cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a la camioneta.

Cuando volví a fijar mi vista en la ventana, busque a esa figura entre las sobras pero me di cuenta de que ya no había nadie el frio se había ido misteriosamente, la busque pero no la encontré así que me encogí de hombros y fije mi atención en las peleas que se estaban llevando a cabo. No sé en qué momento empecé a acercarme más y más a la ventana, de repente mis oídos empezaron a zumbar y el frio regreso con más fuerza, antes de que me pudiera voltear escuche un susurro.

-_te tengo- _la voz era fría y al instante sentí un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo con una sensación muy desagradable y me paralice de miedo. Estoy segura que esa voz la he escuchado en alguna parte. Sentí como poco a poco ese ser alargaba su mano hacia mí con la intención de tocarme o jalarme.

-¡Amu!- algo me jalo hacia atrás- ¿estas bien?

-¿eh?- dije, estaba confundida y no entendía bien que pasaba, vi quien tenía la mano en mi hombro y era Rima que me veía preocupaba- ¿Qué pasó?

-¡esa cosa casi te jala!- me respondió un poco alterada

-si lo sé- me dio un suéter que me puse inmediatamente, no me había dado cuenta de que temblaba.

-¿Qué era eso? o ¿Quién era?

-no se no pude ver su cara, pero siento que yo lo conozco y que nos hemos visto en otra ocasión.

-sí, yo también lo sentí cuando se acerco a ti, así como también siento eso con eso dos.

-sí, es muy extraño.

Rima abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero la cerro cuando se escucharon pasos acercándose a gran velocidad hacia la camioneta, Utau volteo a vernos, las nos miramos y al instante supe que estaban nerviosa al igual que yo, nos sujetamos fuertemente de las manos y esperamos que lo que se acercaba llegara al fin a nosotras.

Unos segundos después pudimos ver con claridad quien era, y para nuestro alivio eran mi papá y mi tío, se subieron rápidamente y arrancaron a gran velocidad, ni siquiera nos dirigieron la palabra en un rato ni dieron explicaciones.

Pasamos todo el camino en silencio, me puse a escuchar música y le subí todo el volumen para poder concentrarme en la canción y pensar en otras cosas, lo mismo hicieron las demás haci que podía tener tranquilidad mientras observa el paisaje en el cual se podía observar poco a poco como iba amaneciendo, como estaba cansada me quede dormida.

* * *

**Gomen! **

**Perdon-perdon-perdon-perdon-perdon-perdon-perdon por el retraso** :(

**Espero y todavia tenga lectoras en mi fic :)**

**Lo que pasa es que no s eme ocurria nada y dije "me tomare un descancito" que creo que duro mucho ^^U y pues se me olvida por que tengo muchos libros que leer y animes por ver :P y como hay unos que me gustan leo fics de ellos**

**Entonces es culpa de la escuela, facebook, mis amigas, dormir (duermo un buen ^^U), leer, escuchar musica, los examenes :S, etc. me distraen mucho u.u**

**y pense que a nadie le gustaba mi fic ;(**

**Guest: gracias por recordarme, me alegro que te guste mi fic y que lo sigas leyendo :D**

**ahora si atulizare más rapido ;)**

**bye-bye n.n**


End file.
